


超速

by Barcarolle06



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcarolle06/pseuds/Barcarolle06
Summary: 本文包含自慰/道具/镜面/电话/羞耻/审讯室/ABO发情，cp为喻黄，喻文州刑警，黄少天医生，请确认没有不适后阅读。





	超速

 黄少天作为医护工作者难得比喻文州下班早，便来到警局等他。最近有重案，整个警局仿佛把一整年的班都加完了。黄少天往会议室里瞄了一眼，见喻文州还在布置工作，便找到一个空房间开始玩欢乐斗地主。

  
房间里冷空调开得很足，黄少天却越坐越热，他很快就感觉到了不对劲。怕是前几次审问Alpha犯人，信息素有残留。黄少天一摸口袋，匆匆忙忙下班从医院赶来警局，只来得及换身衣服，抑制剂恰巧落在白大褂的口袋里了。黄少天心想不妙，急忙集中精神跑过去锁了门，内心祈祷这个审讯室隔离信息素，可别引来什么别的Alpha。接着他明智的掏出手机，打算让喻文州拿着抑制剂来救场。由于警局限制抑制剂的流通，审讯室里本身没有抑制剂。抑制剂只有对于狂躁中的发情者才会使用，毕竟很多时候需要采集信息素，适当的刺激发情也是必要的。黄少天并没有在审讯室打一炮的念头，他只想赶紧接了喻文州走人，没想到碰到这么一次突如其来的发情。眼下黄少天的裤子里已经湿滑一片，后穴里流出的液体沾了自己一手，浸湿相贴的衣物。Omega身体变得高热起来，他不由自主的开始扭动下肢希望缓解发情却又无法纾解欲望的痛苦，裤子粗糙的布料摩擦他的性器，就连最微小的一点擦碰都能引发醉人快感。好似行走在迷人又危险的深渊，一不小心就在快感与痛苦边缘下坠。

  
黄少天的裤子已经磨磨蹭蹭弄得半褪下来，腿根和椅子上沾着淅淅沥沥的透明液体，性器欲立不立。审讯室的椅子上有挡板，一旦扣死坐在椅子上的人便无法解开。一面是Omega滚烫的身体，一面是冰冷坚硬的挡板，黄少天艰难的伸手抚慰性器，试图让自己好受一点。  
好巧不巧，审讯室里不知是屏蔽信号还是信号不佳，电话一直是无法接通的状态。他喘着气将二指伸向一开一合正在汩汩流着液体的小穴，试图模仿性器的抽插，手机也滑落在一旁的地面上。象牙白的大腿弯成一个好看的弧度，还在微微颤抖。他一手模仿着交合的动作，一手抚慰性器，性器高高翘起，前端颤颤巍巍的又吐出一些透明的液体。红酒香的信息素闻起来迷人又危险，黄少天本人也是，更不要说处在这样一个封闭的审讯室内。审讯室的玻璃是镜面玻璃，这点黄少天是知道的。他能清晰的看到自己张着嘴，脸上是发情高热的不正常的潮红，双腿对着玻璃大打开着，小穴里的水顺着椅子腿流下去形成小小的一洼，性器直直的挺立，两只手都在不断动作，淫靡又色情，仿佛赤裸在日光巨河中任人观赏。更要命的是，他并不知道玻璃外是否有人在看他。黄少天看到自己的样子，立刻不争气的联想到了他的Alpha喻文州。灯光幽暗，喻文州伏在他身上，腹部肌肉硬实，顶着他因为长时间没有时间运动而有些苍白的肚子上的软肉，下体两人的性器都灼热，正互相摩擦。喻文州低下头吻他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，喉结，一直到锁骨，然后含住他的耳垂同他低声细语，仿佛说着什么下流的缠绵情话，同时手下开拓他后穴的动作不停。

  
黄少天有时候就不明白了，喻文州看起来这么有书生气，表面上看上去如何如何翩翩君子，为什么偏偏来当刑警？黄少天有时一边低头亲吻喻文州锁骨下方月牙形的伤疤，又仰头喘气也会不经意的想道，明明长了一双这么好看的桃花眼多像风流公子，干起床上的事情倒是力道大得可怕。  
黄少天一边回忆喻文州的种种，不经意间又抬头从镜子里看到了自己不堪的一幕，手指堪堪划过敏感点，顿时一阵情潮狂涌，腰臀一齐受紧，喉结与下巴形成一道好看的弧线，喘息出声。

 

就在这时，时有时无的信号终于接通，落在地上的手机响了。

  
黄少天两条弯折起来架在挡板上的腿乃至双手都是水光一片，黄少天借着金属挡板的凉意把双腿靠上去，好让自己稍稍冷静一下。他转头一看，来电人正是Alpha喻文州。看到这个名字他顿时内心一惊，身体下意识的变得更加敏感起来，在小穴里动作的手还未抽出就又碰到敏感点，喉咙里顿时溢出一串甜腻的呻吟。黄少天浑身只剩下一件衬衣还堪堪挂在身上，勉强遮住了性器，却没能遮住高高挺立的痕迹，轮廓一清二楚。他颤颤巍巍的走过去将电话划开，是喻文州熟悉的声音：

  
“你在哪？”喻文州似乎是刻意压低了声音，好像还在开会，“少天，怎么了？”  
这声'少天'说得低沉又嘶哑，歪打正着倒有些色情意味，好像他不在审讯室里而是在柔软的床上。眼睛被水雾蒙着看不清楚，加之Omega发情的缘故，听觉和皮肤乃至每一处皆变得更加敏感。经过喻文州声音的刺激，黄少天不由自主的将信息素释放得越发浓烈，一手继续套弄性器，将自己沉浸在醉人的酒香内，倒也是酒不醉人人自醉。  
“我……我在那间小审讯室里。”黄少天咬牙艰难地说道，“我发……情了，你快点过来。”

  
“我的Omega那么急啊？”喻文州声音里颇有调笑的意味。黄少天本来一手就在抚慰性器，'我的Omega'这句富有强烈的Alpha侵略性色彩的话语一从喻文州嘴里说出，哪怕是隔着手机，也是熊熊烈火，不断舔舐灼烧着黄少天的理智。他不由自主地轻轻喘息了一声，又立即闭上了嘴。喻文州似乎还在开会，虽说审讯室是绝对隔绝信息素的，但这样一声若是在电话里还是能让不少人猜出发生了什么。

  
有一个Omega在警局里发情了。

  
“柜子里有道具但没有抑制剂，你先用一下顶着。”喻文州低低地说道，“我跟领导说一声，马上就来找你。”说罢，便急匆匆的挂断了电话。  
Omega的信息素热烈又直白，像一封赤诚的性爱邀约，可惜无人接收。黄少天不是典型的Omega，平日里他叽叽喳喳大大咧咧，坦荡如同千帆过尽，几乎完全跟柔弱纤细的Omega搭不上边儿，只有在发情的时候才可以看得出一点点属于Omega的纤细柔软。从上向下看，他的下颌骨很漂亮，甚至在男性Omega中可以算得上是精致，腰很细，又全是软肉，双腿又细又长，和喻文州做的时候总会不由自主的热情的缠上喻文州的腰。黄少天一手撑上边上的立柜，另一手打开抽屉。  
说实话，他还是有些震惊的。柜子里摆满了各式各样各种型号的医用按摩棒和跳蛋，透过透明塑封袋，形态之逼真简直无可比拟。黄少天强撑着理智，挑了一根和喻文州尺寸相近的按摩棒，放到唇边细细舔舐。虽说Omega发情时自身会分泌体液，但他毕竟还是不想伤到自己。他伸出一点鲜红的舌头，慢慢舔上黑色狰狞的假阳具，冰冷的无生命的触感让他感到有些不适。黄少天稍稍润滑了一下按摩棒便回到原来那把别扭的椅子，将它向已经水光淋淋的小穴探去。虽说Omega发情本身就是为了生育做准备，穴口足够泥泞柔软，而他刚刚又用手指开拓了一番，穴口似乎还是不能一下子接受如此尺寸的侵入。冰冷的按摩棒刚刚深入了一点前端，黄少天的内壁便因为忽然侵入的巨大异物绞得死劲，几乎又吐出了一小段。黄少天一边艰难地将满是粗砺刺激的按摩棒缓缓在穴口中吞吐，一边仰起头喘息。他身体曲线干净利落，双腿挂在挡板上向着镜子大开正从腿根处开始因为快感和刺激而微微颤抖，刘海和汗水黏在一起覆在额头上，眼睛有水雾，好似一片灼热烈日下蒸腾的海。汗水顺着优美脖颈慢慢滑下，渐渐适应后爽得连指尖都勾拢，眼角发红和象牙色的皮肤相衬，像是桃花偏偏落在冰原。

  
喻文州已经在玻璃镜面外看了一阵了。他闻不到一丝来自审讯室内的信息素的味道，却被这副场景硬生生撩起了欲望。喻文州将钥匙插进门锁，咔哒一声，门便开了。黄少天眼中先是一闪而过的惊惧，之后发现是他便立刻放松了下来。

  
“抑制剂。”黄少天低低说道，声音沙哑得色情，“喻文州，抑制剂。”  
喻文州根本没有理他，锁了门后径直向他走过去将只挂了一件皱巴巴的衬衣的黄少天从椅子上抱起放在桌上。

  
喻文州笑了一下，亲吻黄少天的双眼，含住他因为发烫而变得粉红的耳垂，声音仿佛一只慵懒的小勾子：“少天，我来了你还要什么抑制剂？”不知是因为喻文州终于来了还是因为和Alpha共处在如此狭小的空间，属于Omega的本能被激发，黄少天此刻竟然没理由的兴奋中竟然还带了一丝丝惊慌。心里像是烧了起来，从理智一直烧到喻文州。属于Alpha的信息素风卷残云般的扫过整个审讯室，是清冷的雪松的清香。喻文州一手在他后穴搅动，发出淫靡的水声，下体磨蹭砥砺，另一手掐住他的下巴同他接吻。从眉骨开始，仿佛一片羽毛落在心尖，又吻他后颈腺体的地方，将雪松的味道和红酒香混合在一起。让人很容易想起列宁格勒的某处酒庄，落地窗外是大雪天，壁炉内噼里啪啦的燃烧着干净的雪松木。喻文州亲吻得过于长久和强硬，导致两人的嘴唇都稍稍有些麻木，唇瓣微微红肿又水光淋漓，正是春色无边。喻文州将性器抵在穴口磨了磨，却不进去。Omega的身体从发情开始便变得适合进入，早已等待着Alpha撑满。等待的越久，就越是消磨耐性和理智。喻文州算得上是极有克制力的人，面对对他坦诚的展开柔软身体的Omega后，竟然还有心思撩拨他几下。  
黄少天额角全是细细密密的汗水，灯光下显得亮晶晶的，他一只手臂欲盖弥彰一般的遮着自己的眼睛，另一只手臂勾着喻文州裸露的脖颈，倒是情色无比。  
“喻文州，你到底行不行？又不给抑制剂又不进……”黄少天哑着嗓子道，还没说完，他喉咙里便冒出一串抑制不住的难耐喘息。'进'字还没有说完，喻文州忽然一下子顶入，灼热坚硬的物体一下子侵入柔软的肠壁，虽说之前已经开拓过一阵子，却还是让黄少天有些不适应，一下子便被刺激得绞紧肠壁。“少天，放松。”喻文州低声吼道，一边拍了拍黄少天的臀部，随即俯下身子在他耳边低语，“我行不行你还不知道吗？”

  
随即是一阵暴风骤雨般的抽插，甬道被磨得灼热，穴口红肿得可怜，交合处一片水光，喻文州还刻意捉着黄少天挡在眼睛上的手去碰那被撑满的地方。随着进入的更深入，碰到那片软肉时，黄少天的呻吟几乎是拔高了一个调，腿根打颤发麻，爽得说不出话。喻文州半强迫的让他他看着自己的眼睛，又引他去看下身交合的地方。黄少天被托着腰臀死死的顶住，只好将双腿缠得更紧，手臂紧紧勾起来，仰头时喻文州亲吻他的喉结，将脑袋埋在腺体信息素最浓郁的地方深吸一口气。他可以看到自己的性器正抵着喻文州的小腹上下磨蹭，铃口上有液体流出，甚至滴到了交合之处，喻文州托着他的臀部进进出出，抽动时甚至将穴口附近的媚肉都带得翻出来一些。“我都没想到你这么下流。”黄少天不再去看，转而专心致志亲吻喻文州。Alpha的体液和信息素都可作为控制Omega发情热的手段，黄少天脑袋稍微清醒了一点，发现喻文州上半身还穿着制服，原本笔挺，现在已经皱巴巴的上面挂着不知谁的液体，更加显得情色不堪。

  
黄少天射出来的时候，尾音都变了味，额角还带汗。生殖腔已经打开，喻文州却没有选择射在里面。随即他转头叼住黄少天后颈腺体，轻轻一咬，牙齿刺破一点皮肤，做了一个临时标记。

 

“你看你。”喻文州眼含笑意的指了指镜子，黄少天闻声转过头去，便看到了自己满是红痕和水痕又刚刚发情过的身体，潮色未退仍是诱人无比。年轻的Omega忍不住骂了一句脏话：“妈的，再也不在审讯室和警察做了。喻文州同志，监控怎么办？”“我拿你的衣服盖住了，两处都盖住了。”喻文州回答他，伸舌舔了一口他的腺体，感受到原本狂热的信息素正一点一点褪下去。

  
“少天怎么样，什么时候考虑一下永久标记？”

 

 

 

 


End file.
